That's All I Need
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Karena Jimin hanya ingin membuat Yoonginya bahagia dan tersenyum. Hanya itu. / "Isn't this what love is? It's because you love that you worry, you support, and you want to make someone happy." / [BTS. MinYoon. Bottom!Yoongi. Modified Canon. AR. OOC. YAOI. SLASH. Ficlet. Inspired by their picture when they were on train in Abu Dhabi.] RnR guys?
**That's All I Need © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi © God and themselves**

 **Rated T. / Romance, Fluffy, Slice of Life.**

 **Modified Canon. AR. OOC. YAOI. SLASH. Plotless?._.**

 **Ficlet. Inspired by picture when they were on train in Abu Dhabi.**

 **Summary : Isn't this what love is? It's because you love that you worry, you support, and you want to make someone happy. - Sungmin SJ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi hanya berdiri diam, bersandar pada dinding kereta di depan _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. _Namja_ itu berdiri tegak menatapnya tanpa sedikitpun berpaling. Memakai _beanie_ abu-abu dengan ransel di punggung, dengan kaus biru dongker yang mendukung penampilannya. Mereka kini berada dalam kereta di Abu Dhabi. _Member_ Bangtan berniat menjelajah kota itu sebelum kembali ke Korea keesokan harinya.

Diam yang meraja itu lambat laun terisi percakapan ketika _namja_ di depannya yang bernama Jimin berbicara padanya. " _Hyung_ , ada kursi kosong, tuh."

Yoongi mengernyitkan alis. "Hm... lalu?"

"Tidak mau duduk, hm?"

Yoongi sontak menggeleng kemudian melepas satu _earphone_ nya untuk dipasangkan di telinga Jimin yang masih setia tersenyum padanya.

Pemuda dengan _beanie_ abu-abu itu makin tersenyum lalu agak mendekat ke arah _namja_ manis di depannya. Mengabaikan banyak entitas dan eksistensi di sekitar mereka.

Saat itu Yoongi tengah memutar lagu mereka, _24/7 Heaven_. Di mana hal itu makin melebarkan senyuman Jimin. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi putih sosok kesayangannya.

"Hm?"

"Duduk ya, _hyung_?"

" _Anniyo_. Begini saja," Yoongi membalas pelan untuk kemudian menumpukan dahinya pada dada bidang Jimin di depannya. "Kalau duduk memang bisa begini?"

Jimin dibuat tersenyum akan tingkah kekasih gulanya. Ya, kekasih. Kekasih yang sudah Jimin proklamirkan di hadapan semua ARMY yang nyatanya juga mendukung mereka.

Tangannya yang tadi mengelus pipi Yoongi berpindah untuk mengusap punggungnya. Menyalurkan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

Pun dengan tangan Yoongi yang merambat untuk melingkar—menyusup ke belakang tubuh Jimin dan tertutupi oleh ransel yang ada di sana. Namun itu tak membuat Yoongi absen berpikir betapa punggung Jimin adalah tempat ternyaman untuk ia bersandar kapanpun ia mau.

"Jimin..."

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Saat kau mengatakan pada seluruh fans tentang kita... apa yang kau rasakan saat itu?"

"Hmmm..." Jimin menggumam sebagai awal jawabannya. Lalu menaruh dagunya di atas _beanie_ sewarna sama dengan miliknya yang dipakai Yoongi. Kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di sana. "Aku... merasa ada di rumah, _hyung_."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Iya rasanya seperti ada di rumah. Kembali pada keadaan di mana aku meminta restu _umma appa_ untuk tetap bersamamu. Aku lega... sampai rasanya aku tidak akan bisa tidur setelahnya."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, untuk kemudian mengusel di dada _namja_ itu. "Bodoh sekali."

"Aku tahu. Aku memang bodoh jika itu tentang dirimu. Karena itu aku terus berusaha—terus belajar untuk bisa memahamimu dan membahagiakanmu."

"Tutup mulut, Jim. Berisik."

Kali ini Jimin yang balas terkekeh. " _Shut my mouth_ , dong, hyu—OWH _appo, hyung_!" Jimin langsung mengaduh mendapati cubitan dari Yoongi sebagai respon dari kalimatnya.

Tetapi kemudian _namja_ manis itu mengelus-elus bagian di mana dia mencubitnya. "Makanya jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Dasar Jimin mesum."

"Aku 'kan cuma minta cium, _hyung_. Apa yang salah sih—OWH! Ya Tuhan pacar Jimin suka _banget nyubit sih_?" Jimin langsung melepas pelukan mereka untuk menangkup wajah Yoongi kemudian balas mencubiti pipinya gemas. "Yang ini juga tidak kalah menarik untuk dicubiti~"

" _Ya_! Singkirkan tanganmu, Park bocah Jimin, sebelum aku—"

"Sebelum aku apa, _eoh_?" Jimin dengan cepat memotongnya kemudian makin memojokkan Yoongi pada dinding kereta.

Hal itu membuat Yoongi sedikit tidak nyaman. "Jim..."

"Apa, hm? Bukannya sekarang kita tidak perlu peduli lagi pada netizen, hm? Mereka sudah tahu kalau kita berkencan. Dan apalagi yang menghalangi kita untuk—"

"Jim, serius. Kita itu— _public figure_. Artinya jaga kelakuan itu pen—"

Jimin dengan cepat mengecup bibir Yoongi yang tengah mengoceh itu. Lalu memasang cengiran untuk kemudian menarik kembali Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Cuma mau kecup, _kok_. Aku juga tahu tempat, _hyung_ sayang~" Jimin berucap santai mengabaikan Yoongi yang memaki dengan wajah merona di pelukannya. Dan tentu saja orang-orang di sekitar mereka termasuk _member_ Bangtan yang lain yang tersenyum gemas menyaksikan mereka sejak tadi.

Karena Jimin hanya ingin membuat Yoonginya bahagia dan tersenyum. Hanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 **Ini apa sih? Saya juga gatau wkwk. Mini-mini _ficlet_** **yang gatau apaan ini wkwk.**

 **Pelampiasan seperti biasa. Sedang nangkep** _ **sense humor**_ **yang main mulu tapi ga pernah pulang.**

 _ **Whatcha think of this one? Would ya guys tell me by review?**_

 _ **Thanks a lot before.**_

 _ **And—see you in another fanfic!**_

 _ **Lav,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


End file.
